flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Nova Avalon
Nova emerged from the eternal thick shadows which lurked in the black night, her eyes emitting a dense golden light, tiny zaps of lightning crackled near her sharp mystic eyes, her pupils becoming a thin slit. She a few short steps forward, her long scarlet cape draping along the moonlit ground, Nova slowly lifted her head revealing her golden slit eyes which burnt with everlasting rage and fury, the zaps of lightning near her eyes growing fiercer. Elemental fire bursted out of her body, enveloping her entire form, the flames a untamable beast which roared on forever. Her cape was not draping along the ground anymore but was flapping steadily in the whispering wind, the viridian grass around her danced in the growing wind. In a flash she seemed to be equipped in... platinuim armour, though it disappeared in a split second. Her cape carried on flapping, faster this time. The stars shone in the black sky of the powerful night, the crescent moon releasing it's brilliant silver light onto the land. Nova lowered her head again, she slid on her black hood, only her mouth showed, her mouth... grinning sinisterely, red blood dripping from the corners of her pink lips. "Ak ignis hindero." She chanted in a quiet voice, a flash of pure darkness bloomed in the starry sky, a tunnel of sinister, dark energy shot down from the sky at lightning speed, among the smoke where the dark tunnel had been seen were a pair of crimson bloody eyes, the mighty Dragon God of Destruction and Darkness rose from the enormous crater which the tunnel had created. The beast was of an unimaginable size, it's glossy black scales glimmered in the silver moonlight, the ferocious dragon let out a sky-splitting roar, a crack nearly ripping open the hole of reality. Dark smoke flared from the beast's large nostrils, it's horns twenty times the size of thirty dragon kings. A small flames came rushing from a distance, the flames appeared to be one of Shadowmere's blazing hooves, the trusty horse (not actually a horse, only in disguise) came speeding towards his master, Nova. Shadowmere leaped into the air, neighing with nobility, the dark horse transformed into it's true self - a shadow phoenix. Nova lifted her head once again, her eyes filled with immense bloodlust, "Ready?" she let out a brief chuckle then suddenly stayed silent.- ~Nova Avalon "Whenever you are." Blight just stood there watching, having no need for a flashy entrance. Then he started to walk towards them slowly as gusts of black wind began blowing in the opposite of the normal wind, small shards of rock moving within the winds. ((This fight is only proving that I do not godmod, meaning I'm not gonna die, it's just a test.)) -Nova unsheathed her curved duel blades which were equipped on her back, she twirled the gleaming blades, she launched forward, both blades held in the air, "Ik Magnu!" the blades were instantly enveloped by red boiling magma. Nova plunged the blades in Blight's shoulder in mid-air, as she landed she spun once and released a forceful strong kick towards her opponent's stomach, the blades hurling out, the scarlet blood spraying into Nova's grinning pale face, the magma had burnt the wounds on his shoulder, deepening them, Nova stood back and and grunted.- ~Nova Avalon Alright, Nocturnal. Here we go. A comparison of our characters Nova Avalon Strengths: *Has a dark horse called 'Shadowmere' *Has a God companion called Crisis, a dragon that is actually just Deathwing from Cataclysm *Has curved blades that can be shrouded in magma at will *Has a steel shotgun that shoots void balls *Immortal *Can summon creatures outside of battle *Has three lives and gains more when she kills someone Weaknesses: *Apparently cannot do simple fractions. (Reference to 6 halves) Wakinyan Tanka (Thunderbird) Strengths: *Can fly *Strong beaks and talons that can crush skyscrapers and kill whales *Power of lightning when eyes flash *Hard feathers to prevent self-damage from lightning *Power of thunder from beating wings *Fluffy neck feathers that create an aura when grinding together *Can reincarnate Weaknesses: *Difficult to prevent making thunder when flying *Heavy feathers make her sink, unable to reincarnate at all *Power of reincarnation depends on another being to take a flight or tail feather to a sacred place. Note that the feathers are heavy. *Mostly only eats whales as the occasional fish is not big enough *Whales are mostly fat and not a healthy diet Do you see my point, Nocturnal? My point is your character has too many strengths and no weaknesses apart from your inability to count halves, whereas my character has strong points and weak points equally. If I fall into an ocean, I'm screwed and that's it. It takes a lot more than that to kill you. That is what makes you overpowered, Nocturnal. You may take abilities away but that's not doing anything! You're still overpowered! It's like saying, "My character has the ability to summon puppies and destroy the world. Oh, it's overpowered? I'll take away the puppies, then." ~Aquila Changed the Crisis dragon picture =_= Focus on my point, woman! ~Aquila The talk is the roleplay page, remember. No, the talk is the page where you talk about the page! Focus. On. My. Point. ~Aquila Say that to other people. You will stop and answer to my point. That is an order. ~Aquila Avoiding me, are you? I guess you don't care, then... -Mouse hovers over 'block' button- ~Aquila You just think you can boss around people, gonna block me just because of my roleplay eh? What a bad admin indeed. ~Nocturnal I've already stated why I would block you on your user talk page. It has nothing to do with your roleplay. ~Aquila What then? ^^ ~Noc I've already stated why on your user talk page! For Yahweh's sake! ~Aquila Though that isn't a good reason, you may as well block roleplay clan talk pages too U_U Wow, talking to you I really need to blow off some steam. (On a reliable friend) You can't "block" pages, you block users. It's the wiki equivalent of banning. And, this isn't a clan page. 'Nova Avalon' is not a clan, it's a character. ~Aquila http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Blocking_policy, -cough, cough, cough- Excuse me? ~PJ 'Freedom' Yes, well it's a shame we're on Wikia, not Wikipedia. They're different things. ~Aquila http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Blocking Excuse me? ~PJ